Various forms of sports-related headwear, such as ball caps, remain popular for outdoor use. A number of neck shade arrangements have been proposed for use with a headwear piece to protect the neck of the wearer from environmental elements (such as sun, wind, rain, cold, etc.).
Such neck shade arrangements can be removable or permanently affixed to the headwear, and in most cases generally perform an adequate job of protecting the user's neck when deployed. However, it appears that few neck shade arrangements provide a way to store the arrangements when not in use, and those that do generally fail to do so in an aesthetically pleasing manner.